


7th Day- My Everything

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Christmas Fluff, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dork Adrien Agreste, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Mostly MariChat, Post- Reveal, Protect Adrien Agreste, Protective Chat Noir, Some Adrienette at the end, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: It’s Christmas Morning, and Marinette was not expecting her boyfriend to drop in on her skylight unannounced.





	7th Day- My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Welcome back to the 7th day of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas. Once again, this is one day late and for that I apologize. But, for those who are keeping up with the series, you get two chapters so that's good!
> 
> Today we have a little Marichat/Adrienette action, with a bit of a suggestive theme.

I love my sleep. Unfortunately, a little problem called school, and the fact that I’m a superhero gets in the way of that. That means I sleep very late most nights, resulting in five hours of sleep on average. At times like this- Summer Holiday, Christmas and Easter Holiday, and weekends- I like to get some well deserved sleep. I expect my parents to wake me up around eleven at least, I expect a quiet house, and I expect to be fully rested when I wake up.

 

What I didn’t expect was a large weight on my body dropping on me at the wee hours in the morning. How do I know what time it is? I’m not up yet, so it’s early. 

 

Back to that large, crushing weight, I’m either dying or I’ve suddenly gained over a hundred pound overnight. That, or someone has done something very, very stupid. I don’t think I’m dying and I couldn’t have gained a hundred pounds so that leaves to knock out the very, very stupid person on my body. If this person is so stupid to do this, then I know exactly who it is. 

 

“Chat, got off of me you senseless, brainless moron.” I insulted. 

 

“Omg, you’re awake!” Chat screeched. “You didn’t even open your eyes! Stop being creepy, Princess!” 

 

My heart skipped a beat, like it usually does when he calls me Princess. Or any pet name. I pushed my feelings aside and focused on the situations. 

 

I opened my eyes and glared at him. “Get. Off. Of. Me.” I said seething with anger.. 

 

“Nah, I wanna cuddle.” Chat brushed away as he dug his head into the side of my neck. 

 

_ He’s so cute.  _

 

“Ugh,” I growled. He pressed his head deeper in my neck, peppering little kisses to it. 

 

“Why are you here? And stop doing that!” I demanded, while trying to push him off of me. He didn’t budge. 

 

“I’m here because it’s Christmas and I want to spend time with my Lady. And no.” He responded before going back to his previous action. 

 

“It’s too early for your kisses,” I grumbled. 

 

I saw Chat smirk  before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. I moaned slightly as he licked and nipped at my neck. He suck on one spot, sending waves a pleasure through me.

 

“Kitty,” I groaned. I wrapped her arms around Chat, pressing him closer to me.My hands explored his hair and back. Tugging, pulling, groping, every inch. 

 

Chat started to slide down, pressing kisses to my neck, and-

 

I pulled back and cupped my boyfriend’s face. “Ok, Kitty, that’s enough. My parents are right downstairs and I don’t think they would appreciate coming in here and seeing...that.” I said with a blush. 

 

His lips were bright pink, but weren’t swollen (at least not yet), and his hair was tousled more than usual. He looked absolutely hot. Of course, he was. He’s a model! He could look good wearing anything. Stupid boyfriend and his stupid looks. 

 

Chat sat up and got off of me. I buttoned my shirt back up. Thank god I wear sport bras when I sleep or that could’ve gotten very heated. I gave a quick peck on the cheek before settling down into the comfort of my pillows and blankets again. 

 

“Wait, after all that, you’re still going back to sleep?” Chat asked, slightly offended. He threw his hands up in exasperation. 

 

“I don’t see why not,” I answered frankly, snuggling into my pillow more.

 

Chat pounced on her again. I groaned in frustration. “Well, then I’m going to sleep with you.” 

 

“ _ Cat _ astic,” I muttered sarcastically. I wiggled underneath him, trying to push him off my small frame.

 

He may be a model but he was still at least sixty pounds heavier than me. Most of the weight is probably muscle from being Chat Noir. Actually, we both got pretty ripped while fighting akumas. Besides, I totally have a better six pack then him!

 

“Did you just pun?” Chat asked with hope in his eyes. His was as large as the Chesire Cat. 

 

“What are you turned on?” I asked jokingly. 

 

Chat nodded frequently. “Actually, a bit, yeah.” 

 

I scoffed. “You’re so weird. Who gets turned on by puns?” 

 

“I do, M’lady. They are _ claw _ fully sexy, don’t you think?” Chat asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

I hate it when he’s right. Of course, he’s sexy, and handsome, and adorable! But then again, those are just looks. I like him for who he is, even though it might’ve took me a long to realize it. Adrien and Chat, Chat and Adrien...one in the same. And I love him. All of him. But, he doesn’t know it yet...

 

I’ve been trying to tell him how I feel...how I _ really _ feel. But, there is never a good time to say it, no matter how many times I think it in my head. 

 

I giggled before grabbing Chat’s face and giving him a quick peck. “I think it depends on who it’s coming from. Of course, you’re sexy, but I like you for you. ” 

 

Chat blushed. “R-Really? You’re not _ kitten _ around?” He stammered nervously. 

 

“Even when you’re embarrassed, you pun. Yes, kitten, I think your  _ paw _ sitively  _ claw _ some in every single way. As Adrien and Chat Noir,” I complimented him.  

 

Chat settled into me- his head was pressed right under my chin, his arms wrapped around my waist, pressing our bodies together. I stroked his hair, murmuring kind and sweet words once in awhile. 

 

These are the moments I hate and love with him. Love, because it’s him and we’re cuddling, and he’s adorable. Hate, because it leaves me to think about how much I love him.

 

I don’t know we haven’t said the L-word yet. I think it’s because we’re both too nervous to. He’s Adrien Agreste, but he’s also severely neglected by his father. Sometimes I wonder if he knows what love really is. But then I remember he does, because he’s Adrien. I’m just scared that...he doesn’t love me. 

 

Tikki and I decided that I was going to tell him on Christmas Eve at my party. It was perfect. We we’re alone on the balcony, with only the stars and the moon to watch us. But before I could get the chance, his dad called him to leave. And now…I don’t know if I can tell him or not. I was so nervous last night! I kept stuttering like I used to do around him. I want to tell him so badly, but I don’t know if I physically can. 

 

“Hey, Bugaboo?” He asked a couple moments later. 

 

“Yes, Chaton?” 

 

“What do you want for Christmas?” Chat asked. 

 

I laughed. “Chat, it’s already Christmas. You can’t go buy me something right now-” 

 

“Actually, I can. I am a rich model.” Chat stated simply. 

 

I rolled my eyes playfully. “Yes, but didn’t you already get me something?” 

 

“I did,” he confirmed. 

 

“So, why would you get me something else?” I asked curiously. 

 

“I would give you the world, if you asked.” Chat murmured against her skin. 

 

“Aww, Chat. You didn’t have to get anything for me. I’d be fine with just you.” I answered honestly. 

 

“ _ All I want for Christmas is you _ ,” Chat sung quietly. 

 

I giggled. “Yes, that. Besides, you are coming over later for dinner, right?” 

 

“Yeah, I am. I just wanted to see you when you woke up.” 

 

“Hey, it wasn’t a rude awakening. Though the hickies on me neck would argue.” I teased while showing him the already bruised skin. 

 

Chat blushed. “What can I say? Your a beautiful women, and you’re my girlfriend.” Chat stated with a love sick grin. 

 

“You’re too sweet.” I pressed a kiss to Chat’s forehead. 

 

“I know I am,” Chat agreed knowingly. 

 

I lifted his head up to look at me. “Hey, don’t get too cocky there!” I said while flicking his nose. 

 

“It’s not cocky when everyone knows it!” He sang while wagging his head. 

 

I pushed him back by the nose. “Ok, I’ve had enough of you for now. Go away.” I lied. 

 

He smiled and jumped back on me. “You’re really bad at lying, you know that?” 

 

“I’m better at lying than you!” 

 

Chat shrugged. “True.” 

 

“Marinette?” Tikki asked, flying over from to us. She must’ve left to give us privacy. 

 

“Hey, Tikki!” Chat greeted the Kwami. 

 

Tikki nuzzled against Chat’s face in greeting. “Hey, Chat! How’s Plagg?” 

 

“Crabbier as ever,” he answered. 

 

Tikki shook her head. “He’s been that way since we’ve been created.” 

 

“I figured. Did you need something?” Chat asked. 

 

“Oh! Yeah, I was just a little hungry and was wondering if Marinette could feed me.” Tikki asked sheepishly. 

 

“Yeah, sure! Chat, do you wanna detransform and eat breakfast with us?” I asked. 

 

Chat smiled. “Sure! I’ll be right back!” 

 

Before I could get out of bed, Chat held me back by the arm. “No goodbye kiss?” He pouted slightly. 

 

I rolled my eyes. “I will literally see you in five minutes there’s no need for a goodbye kiss!” I rationalized. 

 

He did the look. The one I call “Kitten Eyes”. He does it all the time! Sadly, I always fall for it. 

 

I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck. “Bye, I love you!” 

Chat’s eyes went wide in shock. His face reddened and his mouth dropped open. 

 

Oh, shit. 

 

“Oh, I, uh, mean- I hope this is not too early, and I hope I don’t freak you out, but I was planning on telling you for a while, but I couldn’t find the right opportunity, and I was going to do it last night on the balcony but then-” 

 

His kiss cut me off from saying the rest of my explanation. His hands cupped my cheeks as he kissed me long and slow. It was different from our kiss earlier. It was more soft and sweet, and filled with more passion and love. It wasn’t playful, it was sincere. It made me love him even more.

 

“I love you, too.” He whispered to me when we broke the kiss. 

 

My mouth formed into a wide smile and I giggled like an idiot. “I love you.” I said back, more serious this time. 

 

He faltered for a second. “Do you….Do you really love me?” He asked with uncertainty. 

 

“Adrien, I really do.” I said strongly. “Your so sweet and kind, and you treat me like a princess when I don’t deserve it. And even though we started out as masked partner, we found each other in our civilians lives. I think that says a lot about us, even if we did start out in a weird love square. We had to learn to accept both sides of each other, even though it was hard at times. I meant what I said earlier. I. Love. You. You are so smart, talented, brave, loyal, and kind, but you’re also a huge, pun-loving, nerd and I think it’s adorable. Your everything I want, and I didn’t know that I wanted that until I met. Your everything to me.

 

“Adrien...Chat….I’m in love with you. All of you.” 

 

Then, I felt warm, strong arms engulf me in a hug. Chat pressed his head into my shoulder. I could feel his transformation slip off as he whispered over and over how he loved me too. I could feel tears through my pajamas, and I know he could feel mine. 

 

I did it. I finally told my boyfriend I loved him. And...he loves me. Even though that was one of the scariest moments of my life, I feel amazing. We’ve been through so much….Now I can actually tell him whenever I want. 

 

Adrien cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips felt soft and warm like they always did. His taste and small enraptured me. I will never, ever get tired of this. Of him. He was everything I needed and more. I can’t ask for anything else. As long as I have him, I know everything will be ok. 

 

Adrien pulled back and rested our heads against one another’s. “I love you, Mari. All of you. Never forget that.” He murmured before leaning in for another kiss. He gave me another quick before separating from me. And that’s when I saw it. 

 

“I can’t believe you confessed your love for me while wearing a Ladybug onesie.” I deadpanned while shaking my head. 

 

Adrien chuckled. “Do you not like it?” 

 

“Why are you wearing a onesie?” 

 

“I thought we could match!” Adrien answered happily. 

 

My eyes went wide. “Please don’t tell me you bought me a cat onesie.” 

 

Adrien grinned evilly. “Oh, yeah, I did!” 

 

I groaned. “Why must you torture me?” I asked dramatically. 

 

“Because I love you.” Adrien responded with a shrug. “And because I love you, I’m going to meet you downstairs for breakfast, ok?” 

 

“Ok.” I said, giving him a quick kiss. 

 

“Plagg, claws on!” Adrien yelled. I watched him transform and jump out onto the balcony. 

 

Tikki flew over to me. “Marinette, you finally did it!” 

 

I smiled. “I know, Tikki! I feel good!” I said turning to her. 

 

“Do you think you’ll stay together?” Tikki asked hesitantly. 

 

“Yes.” I answered confidently. “He’s my everything and more.” 

 


End file.
